united_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Hawkeye
Clint Barton is a special SHIELD agent known as Hawkeye. He is also a founding member of the Avengers. Biography Early Life Clint Barton was a member of a circus family where he excells in archery tricks. His family suffered an accident when their van hits off a cliff, he and his sister were the only survivors. Her sister though, succumb to her wounds and eventually died, leaving Clint alone. Barton was then recruited by Nick Fury into joining SHIELD, a super-spy agency. From there on, he trains his marksmanship and combat skills and would prove to be one of the highest ranking agents of SHIELD, having his own codename as Hawkeye. Targeting the Black Widow Barton was assigned to hunt down and eliminate KGB spy agent Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black Widow. Instead of killing her though, he opted to let her live when Romanoff tells him that she wants to eliminate KGB for killing her family. Along with other high ranking agents, Hawkeye and Black Widow destroy KGB. He then brings her in to work for SHIELD. New Mexico Security Barton was sent to New Mexico when SHIELD discovers an atmospheric interference, he was assigned as a security force for Agent Phil Coulson when they discover an immovable hammer in the dessert. During a breach, Barton takes his bow and prepares to shoot down an intruder but Agent Coulson doesn't give him the order. Battling the Destroyer When the Destroyer was sent to attack Thor, Hawkeye along with other SHIELD agents tried to stop it. Hawkeye shoots his arsenals against the Destroyer and manages to make it groggy for a second but the Destoyer retalliates and blasts them. Hawkeye then proceeded to rescue injured agents as he finds his arsenals useless against the Destroyer. Battle of New Mexico Hawkeye tried to assist Thor in battle but was too late. Instead they confiscate the remains of the Destroyer and take it to a SHIELD facility. Avengers Assemble Kryptonians Attack Along with Director Nick Fury and Agent Hill, they arrive at an undisclosed SHIELD facility where they meet Agent Zed Larsen and an alien known as Griffin. They were attacked by other aliens known as the Kryptonians. Hawkeye finds himself battling yet another superhuman, but this time he is prepared. His trick arrows became more effective when he knocks out atleast one the aliens. Though they escaped but Hawkeye manages to attach a tracking device in one of them. Initiation Hawkeye manages to track down the Kryptonians location in Berlin. Along with Iron Man, Captain America, Spiderman and Black Widow, they rescued Griffin but he suffers an injury. Attack on the Helicarrier While being tended to his wounds, the Helicarrier is attacked by the Kryptonians. Hawkeye wasn't able to suit as he was not yet 100% to fight. He then learns that Griffin has been killed, Thor has been drop from the ship and Spiderman is captured. Zod's Threat Hawkeye witnessed Zod's worldwide footage telling the world to hand over the Arcnet in exchange for peace. Meeting the Green Monster Fully healed, Hawkeye and Black Widow visited Dr. Bruce Banner in India and has him destroy the World Engine that was hovering above the Indian Ocean. Battle of Mission City After destroying the World Engine and recruiting Dr. Banner. They head over to Mission City and gathers with the other superheroes Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and Spiderman. Cap calls them their orders, Hawkeye was to head over on top of a building and call in strays and patters on where to attack and defend. He has Iron Man lift him up on a building. His trick arrows were very useful in the battle as he was assisting all the heroes everywhere. He then sees Iron Man piloting Griffin's ship towards the Black Zero, colliding and forming a black hole. He also witnessed a nuclear missile the Black Zero inside the black hole and finally sees Iron Man falling from the ground. He radios in Cap about Iron Man's fall but the Hulk manages to catch him in the air. Humbled by their victory, the heroes formed the Avengers where SHIELD would monitor them in their missions. Since then, Hawkeye and Black Widow have parted ways with SHIELD to commit to being a superhero on the Avengers.